Battle Group X Wiki
Welcome to the BGX Universe The goal for Battle Group X (BGX) is to provide and immerse readers and fans of Sci - Fi and Military SF into a brand new universe. Everything that can be thought of that makes Military SF/ Space Operas what they are has been thought of and will be creatively added to enhance the story that is BGX. General Information Battle Group X started out as a simple concept about a young pilot in some kind of war situation. But after sitting down with a couple of friends it was apparent that BGX could be more than just a simple concept later to be thrown in the "could do later bin". Months of thinking, rearranging, and mulitple plot and charater additons BGX has a deeply convincing tone making it well worthy of being in the Military SF category for stories. The main plot of BGX is that an alien race that had once worked along side mankind in the future during mankind's darkest hours later is betrayed by the very same spieces it extended its hand to aide. As the story progresses its easy to say that the story's main element is how it follows the trials and tribulations of the Earth Colonial Federation's 10th Battle Group. With the 10th Battle Group readers will connect with characters from a fighter squadron known as Red Wing along with various others. Copyright & Contributors Battle Group X is an original Intellictual Property and is protected by copyright at the United States Copyright Office. Materials involving the BGX project is owned in full by Crimson Genesis Studios the current copyright holder (excluding some artwork by outside sources). Any and all contibutors are preseleted and have been authorized by Crimson Genesis Studios to add/and or alter information on Battle Group X wiki. BGX Staff Eric Sean Hinton - Concept Director/Narrative Designer Joseph Mills - Website Content Editor Looking for other members to join the BGX Staff for the long haul History & Events #Earth's Darkest Hour #Beacon of Hope #First Contact #Anti-Alien Oposition #A Step Too Far ##Retaliation Factions #Earth Colonial Federation ##10th Battle Group ##23rd Forward Observational Detachment ##Vanguard Squadron ##Red Wing ##14th Fighter Escort Squadron ##Marine Drop Troopers ##Marionette Death Brigade ##Jaaza Frea #Tri' Sha' Di' Empire ##Tri' Sha' Di' Utar Story Protagonists #Lieutenant Samuel Vincent #Lieutenant Kale Vincent #Senior Lieutenant Aurora King #Lieutenant Patricia Conner #Lieutenant David Cross #Junior Lieutenant James Hernandez #Junior Lieutenant Rachael Kreate #Ensign Sandra Edwards #Ensign Jasper Hirotomi #Junior Lieutenant Samantha Williams #Specialist Nikki Sudo Story Antagonists #Solaray #The Twins #Chad #Sharon #Chrissy #Ashanti #Adam #Frynor Supporting Characters Organizations & Groups #Commonwealth of Suns – A collection of planets in the designated area of space called Omega Point mostly populated by pirates, criminals, and mercenaries. These planets also are considered fringe world planets so they aren’t bond by the E.C.F’s laws and regulations. #Knights of the New Dawn - Another anti - E.C.F terrorist group that is more under the radar but are still affiliated with the Celestial Patriots. #Red Wing - This is the name of King's Squadron #The Vanguard - The elite fighter squadron within the 10th Battle Group under the direct command of Vice Admiral Summers. #23rd Forward Observation Detachment - An E.C.F force assigned to protect one of the W.M.D disposal storage sites on a fringe world planet. #The Peacemaker Corp. - The developer and manufactuers of the Experimental Siege Carrier, constructed on the dwarf planet, Eris in the home world system of Sol. #Brotherhood of Nine - A group of nine that make up the a black market weapons dealing ring. All of them go by the same identity to keep everyone from know the real leader of the group. # The Sumrango Clan – One of several tribes on the planet Nova that continue the traditional outfits and cultures of their Native American ancestors from Earth. Planets & Key Locations Category:Earth's Darkest Hour